HUM DONO
by parise22
Summary: Hii .. here I m with new rajvi os with a special oc ... Belated Happy Birthday dear RAJAT aka VIKAS Sir .. A bit illogical one but must read os . Read n rew ... Plz .


Hello friends ..

It a birth day gift for our beloved **RAJAT** aka **VIKAS** sir ...

Hope u will also like it .

VIKAS sir has played roll of cop in 3 -4 serials in which CID character **Rajat** s the most famous one .BT do u remember characters played by him in other serials too .

So **BELATED HAPPY BIRTHDAY** ... Dear **RAJAT** aka **VIKAS sir** ...

...

...

...

...

 **Kitna zut bologe ..tum ?..**. She was at the edge to cry .

 **Are. Yar ... Ab tumhe kaise yakin dilau ? .. Main zut nahi bol raha hun ..** He felt helpless.

 **Nahi Rajat ... Ab bas .. Dusra koi kahta to alag bat thi par yeh Maine khud apni ankhonse dekha hain .. .** she again raised her voice .

Rajat - **purvi plz...mera yakin karo ... Tumhe khch dhokha hua hain .**

Purvi - **Idon't believe you .. Rajat ..**

 **Jabki Maine khud tumhe US Aurat ke sath dekha tha fir bhi main yakin na karu ... Aur tum jis tarah use chipak - chipak kar bate kar rahe the na .. Usse to saf dikhyi de raha tha ki tumhara uske sath kuch chakkar chal raha hain ..**

 **Aur fir bhi tum chahte ho ki main apni ankhon par bharosa na kar tumhari bat man lu.. Disgusting...**

 **...**

And She started crying ... He came near her ... And tried to hug her ...she jerked his hands .. And ran in side their bedroom ...

...

...

 **Bangggggg...** The door shut behind her on his face .

Rajat knocked .. **Purvi plz .. Darwaja kholo plz .**

 **...**

 **...**

But in vain ... She was not in mood to open the door ..

He waited their with some hopes ..but no ... The young lady was stubborn enough ... She was not less than her ziddi husband .. He returned in the leaving room ..and sat on the couch with thud .

... ...

...

Today he was back from pune.. After three long days ... Was really very excited to meet her ..

RajatPOV - **oh purvi .. I am missing you so much ... Tumhe pata nahi maine Yeah teen din tumhare bagair kaise nikale hain. ?**

He was so engrossed in her thoughts that didn't even realised when they reached to bureau .

Dushyant - **chal bhai .. Rajat** .

No response from the passenger seat .He looked at him puzzled and smiled . he shook him little .

Dushyant - **bhai sahab ..ghar jakar sapne dekhiye .. Ab andar jakar thoda kam kar le .**

He shyly smiled and they entered inside the bureau ... After completing their reporting job ... He rushed outside ...

...

...

The bell went on ringing continuously...

but his lady ? Where was she ?

The door opened and he flunged himself on the person with all the intimacy...

...

Rajat while hugging her - **oh purvi .I love you very much ... Pata hain ... Maine tumhe kitna miss kiya tha ..**

And he tightened his embrace..

But why does she not responding same way .. She was very cold . no urge to meet him after three long days .she was like a statue in his hug .

He separated her and leaned back .and saw that wet face ... Those red .. Swollen eyes ... That sadness .

Rajat cupped her face - **purvi .. Kya hua ? ..kuch hua hain ? Tumhari tabiyat to thik hain na ? Any problem ?**

His questions remained unanswered .. She simply starred him with blank expressions and removed his hand from her wrist .

purvi- **rajat** .. **teen din tum kaha the?**

rajat was quiet surprise ..didnt expected this type of welcome from her ...

rather he knew that when ever he went out from mumbai for such work ...she would have been more excited Than him to meet him .. but .. this time it was shocking to seeher like this .

... ...

Rajat - **ye kaisa sawal hain? Tum janti ho** ... **Main ek investigation ke silsile me Pune gaya hua** tha.

She smiled bitterly .. **Ohreally** ... **To fir aj City mall me kya kar rahe the** ? **WO bhi ek lady ke sath** ? **Ya** ... Ye **bhi investigation** ka **ek hissa hain ...han** ?

Rajat was surprised - kya ? Tumne muze City mall me dekha ?

Han ..ek aurat ke sath ..she repeated.

Rajat came and hold her by waist ..

Par jaan.. Main wahan kaise ho Sakta hun ? Main to pune me tha... He tried to explain .

Wahi to muze janna hain ... She was demanding .

... . ...

His each and every word was useless. .. Voices went on raising ...the house that always heard their lovy dovy whisper ... started echoing with shouts like never before .. None of them was ready to listen other person .and finally result ... Still he could hear that banging of door on his face .

And what she saw in mall started flashing before her eyes ..

...

...It was sunday ... She was wandering in the mall ...

...

In gents section .. Saw a wonderful shirt for him ...ye rajat pe achha dikhega ... She was engrossed in his thoughts .when heard some sounds ...

A couple was snuggled with eachother and he was saying something to her ...lurvi could see her but the face of that man was not visible as he was facing his back to her .

Purvismiled and turned other side ...after a while when she was searching something g else .

.. Her vision fall on the mirror ... Her eyes widened .. And was shocked ...

The man was clearly seen and it was her Rajat ...

And that too with other woman ..

Before she crossed the counter and reached to the other side where she saw them ... They were already out ... She kept on searching for them ... But like they vanished somewhere.

... Flashback ends .

...

...

Next morning was quiet silent ...without any extra word both of them completed their daily work and moved out .

...

... .

...

Evening he gave up before his love .

Sorry purvi ... Muze tumpar gussa nahi karna chahiye tha ... His soft geuster made her to trust him .. To fall for him again ...

Par main zut nahi bolraha hun...he cupped her face and looked into her eyes .

Its ok ... Shayad maine dekhane me galti kar di .. She too asked for forgiveness..

And he heaved a sigh of relief..

...

...

...

A week later ... It was all we'll till now ...

She was returning from bureau alone ... He phoned her that he will come late due to some of urgent work .

. ..

...

While driving the car she was enjoying the cool breeze of juhu choupati ...And she applied break in hurry ...

Was shocked to see the scenario... That couple was engrossed in each other.. Eating panipuri... He was snuggling to the woman ... And was busy in feeding her panipuri .. And the woman was blushing like anything on his every word .

Purvi was starring them blankly ..Unknowingly her eyes filled up to the brim while looking at the MAN ...

...

Rajat ? So what I was thinking was right ? He is in relationship with someone else ? And ...

...

She felt betrayed ...

itna bada dhoka ? But no ... Main tumhe nahi chodungi ... Tumne muze galat kaha na ... Thik hain ..

. Now I will show you the mirror... Pure saboot ke sath pakdungi main tumhe ...

And she followed the couple ...

...

...

Night ...

Again they broke into fight ... But this time she had solid proof

against him ...

...

Its ehough ... Rajat ...Maine tum par firse yakin kiya tha ...par tum dhokebaz nikle ... I can't live with you now ... She declared and went from there .

He kept on gazing the Locked door and then at the photographs scattered before him on the floor ..taken by her ...

He picked up one photo ...

A young woman of about same age like purvi and with her was he ?

Yes it was **HE** ...

He was not ready to believe on his own eyes but the pics in front of him were not lying .. It was HE only .but

How is it possible ?

The night was passing on the feet of snail ... His love was ready to leave him ...

And His fault ?

What Was his fault in all this ? Just that ...He was looking exactly like the guy in that pictures ...

Suddenly in his mind something sstriked ... A little smile appeared on his gloomy face ...

Shayad wohi hoga ? He thought ...

Muze dhundna hoga.. And he phoned to his best khabri ...

Its the matter of life or death for him ...

Agar WO nahi hua to ? He had some hopes to search for him ...to his good luck he had a very good supporting team ...

...

...

...

Next morning when he woke up ... She was ready with her bag .

Ja rahi hun main ... She picked up her bag .

Plz purvi aj shamtak ka waqt do ...agar fir bhi tumhe yakin na aye to Jo saza tum dogi ... Muze manjur hain ... He tried for last time ...

Plz ek chance ...

His pleading tone made her to rethink .

Ok ... She replied in single word .

...

...

The day in bureau was worst for him ...

...

...

Evening she was waiting for him at home ...

She was annoyed but somewhere deep in her heart was praying ... Kash uski kahi bat sach ho jaye ?

And bell rang ... She rushed to open the door and

...

It was a great shock for her to see the person at door ...

A beautiful woman with sweet smile was standing before her ...

Purvi - tum ? .. A.. Ap? Ap to wohi hain Jise Maine Rajat ke sath dekha tha ? Tum yaha kya kar rahi ho ?

She smiled in return - mera nam **DAMINI** hain .. Kya main andar aa sakti hun ?

Her politeness touched purvis heart .. She turned to go inside giving a light node to her neck .

 **Aayiye...** That was the word came from the woman .

Purvi looked back ... She saw her calling someone ... And the man appeared behind her ...

Purvis eyes wide opened ... Her mind was definitely expecting him but heart still had some hopes ... And her hopes came shattering down .

 **Tum?** ... She could utter only this word .

Man flashed a infectious. smile - kya hum dono andar aa sakte hain ?

While entering inside she introduced him - yeh mere pati hain **DD.**

It was unbearable for purvi ... That woman was standing in her house and calling her husband as own husband .

she really felt helpless when saw a smirk on his face too.

Before she could reply ...

Man - purvi Damini sahi kah rahi hain .. Main DD hun ..rajat nahi .

...

He waslooking similar like her Rajat but his voice ? No .. His voice was heavy not like her Rajat ?

Purvi was confused - ap ? Rajat ?

And she heard someone sounding from the entrance .

Voice - purvi main yaha hun .

Her love waswaiting for her there. ... She couldn't believe her eyes ... Two .. Two rajats ?

 **Rajat** ...she cried and rushed to him .hugged him tight and started crying .

He wiped her eyes ... And kissed her forehead . bringing her inside ... He offered the guests seat ...

Rajat held her by arm .- purvi .. Rajat main hun ... Aur yeah DD hain ... Jab tumne kaha ... ..

...

Flashback ...

...

The previous night ... His khabri gave him information of that wanted person ..luckily he was in the same town ... .

And today morning he visited the house ...

Bell rang ... And the lady opened it ... Her expressions changed in a while ... She was completely shocked to see him ...

 **DD** ... She cried like ran towards a room ...

Rajat - **mam** ... Plz listen to me ...

He nervously entered inside and stood there for some time ... And HE came along with that shocked lady ..

kya hua Jan ? Itna chilli kyon ? Kahin bhoot to nahi dekh liya tumne ? .. He kept on asking to the woman. BT stopped to see him .

...

Woman - DD dekho ise ? Bilkul tumhare jaise dikhta hain .

DD gazed him with little confusing way and slowly smile appeared on his lips ...

DD - Rajat ? Tum aur yaha?

Rajat - sorry DD ...humne promise kiya tha ki kabhi ekdusre ki zindagi me dakhal nahi denge par. Aj Muze tumhari help chahiye ...

And he narrated him everything ...

Rajat - Meri wife purvi ne ap donoko mall me aur fir choupati par dekh liya tha .. ab WO muzpar shaq kar rahi hain ...ki mera kisi dusri lady ke sath chakkar ..

While stealing a glance at damini he lowered his head down .

DD laughed .. While his wife was still confused .

DD- Damini ... Rajat ko main meri police training ke waqt se janta hun ...yeh banglor me training kar raha tha tab Meri training bhopal me thi ... Hum do no ek shooting competition ke liye kolkata aye hue the waha par humari mulakat hui ... Pahle to hum bhi surprised the ki humari shakle itni kaisi milti hain ... But its a miracle of destiny ... We are alike ..

Do din sath gujarne me bad humne tay kar liya ki fir kabhi nahi milenge ... Aur nahi kisise bhi apne hum shakl ke bareme batayenge ... Taki humari ageki life me kuch problems na create ho ...

But I guess .. Humari decision successful nahi rahi ... Hain naRajat ? ... He stopped while sharing a naughty glance with Rajat .

...

...

And now ...

Rajat looked at the couple and then towards purvi ...

Rajat - so this was truth ... Tumne jise dekha WO main nahi DD tha .

Purvi tumhari ankhoneme dhoka nahi khaya tha par main bhi sach bol raha tha...

...

...

Purvi was starring both rajat and. dd. Like dumbstruck ...she was speechless ...

DD - han .. Purvi ... Rajat ne sahi kaha ... Tumne Jise dekha WO main tha ... I think ab tum isse naraz nahi ho ...

Purvi blushed ... And other three shared a laugh .

Damini - takdir ka khel bhi bada ajib hota hain ... kahte hain duniya me ek jaisi shakl wale 7 insan hote hain ... Par jinke naseebme likha ho wohi ekdusrese mil pate hain ...

...

...

... After a little chitchat...

DD - Damini ab Hume chalna chahiye ...

Damini - jee.

Purvi - are .. Aise kaise apko jane denge ? Apne meri khushiyan wapas loutayi hain ...plz.. Khana khakar jaiyega .. Plz.

Damini - actually ... Hume kahi aur bhi jana hain ... DD ki promotion hui hain .. As a **ACP crime branch Bangalore** ... Do din bad nikalna hain to humare relatives aur friends se Milne ke liye ye do din rakhe hain ... Abhi bhi Hume ek party me Jana hain ... Sorry ...purvi ...

Rajvi s happily wished him. And after having coffee ... The guests took their leave .

Rajat -ab fir kab miloge ?

DD - dekhate hain aisehi kisi mall me mil jayenge ... Kyon hain na .. Purvi?

Purvi blushed and rajat grabed her in side hug .

...

...

They were looking at their guests going towards. Their car .

Purvi - Rajat .. Inka asli nam kya hain ? DD MATLAB ?...

... Here Damini settled at passenger seat and DD turned towards the drivers seat ... He opened the door and stopped ... Looking behind he again headed towards rajvi .

DD - shayad Maine abhi tak apni formal introduction do nahi ... Hain na ? ...

Purvi smilingly nodded .

DD - **hello** ... I am **DAMODAR** **DESHMUKH** ... **Crime Branch** .

...

...

...

The End .

...

...

(* A/N - Damodar Deshmukh is a character played by Vikas sir in the serial ... KHOTE SIKKEY...*)

...

Hope apko yeah kahani pasand aayi hogi ?

Illogical hain na? But plz pyarse likhi hain to pyarse padhiyega ...

Plz ... Review ur precious opinion ...

Waiting apki parise22.


End file.
